Teleportation
}} Teleportation is the 64th episode of Season 4. Plot Oggy is carrying three grocery bags on the way home. Reaching the front door, he looks for his keys, only for the roaches to suddenly show up and secretly steal all three bags of groceries. When Oggy finally finds the right key to open the door, he looks behind and realizes that his bags have been stolen. Oggy becomes very furious, realizing that his whole trip was worthless. Later, Oggy looks up on the internet to find a way that is easier to go back home and any other places faster. He soon finds a website advertising a teleportation machine that could teleport him to any place he wanted. Oggy quickly orders it and the delivery truck immediately reaches his home. The truck drops a glowing green barrel. Oggy quickly rolls the barrel to his living room. Oggy sets up the machine and grabs his grocery bag, he then teleports himself to the !Super Shop! Oggy becomes ecstatic after he realizes the potential of the machine. By seconds, he re-bought all of his groceries and teleports back to his home. He put all the food and groceries in the refrigerator. The roaches are then seen spying on Oggy, who are all happy when they see Oggy putting even more food into the fridge. However the moment Oggy teleports again, Joey gets the idea to teleport Marky and Dee into the fridge so they can steal all of his food. Oggy begins to abuse the teleporter by constantly using it to help him make snacks and watching TV. Later that night, while Oggy is sleeping, Joey uses the teleport on Marky and Dee Dee, teleporting them to the inside of Oggy's fridge. The roaches are at first happy, Marky and Dee Dee use a bag to steal all the food while Joey waits outside for them to open the fridge door. However Marky and Dee Dee are unable to open the door, trapping them inside the fridge. Joey on the other hand becomes impatient of waiting and decides to sleep, unaware of their predicament. On the next day, Oggy introduces the teleporter to Jack. Jack is at first, skeptical about the teleporter before trying it out himself and becoming as excited as Oggy. Bob is then seen, spying on Oggy and Jack's teleporter and is impressed with the device. Jack soon teleports again behind the tree Bob was hiding behind, fusing them together. Bob and Jack struggle to separate. Oggy then signals to Jack, saying that using the teleporter might free them. This proves to be wrong when Jack teleporters back to the living room, still fused with Bob. Oggy tries to use a plank of wood to pull out Jack's body but the plank splits in half causing Oggy to fall down and lands head first onto the floor. He then uses the same tactic but with a chair, Jack gets frustrated at Oggy, prompting him to grab the chair and repeatedly smash Oggy's head with it. Meanwhile, Joey finally wakes up and angrily bangs on the fridge door, still unaware that Marky and Dee (who are now freezing) are still trapped inside. Oggy's next plan to seperate Jack and Bob involves a giant saw, causing both Jack and Bob to scream. Joey grabs the teleporter in hopes of using it to get inside the fridge, Oggy takes quick notice and they begin to fight over it. Oggy accidentally presses the trigger, sending both him and Joey to a random location while the teleporter itself is left in the living room. Oggy and Joey are left stranded in the middle of Egypt where they meet a tourist taking a picture of them. Back at home, Bob and Jack use the teleporter to send them to Egypt, they soon find Oggy. Bob swiftly swats Joey (along with Oggy's face) and they teleport away. Joey realizes that he was left behind with no means of transportation, he angrily looks at the tourist before being swatted again by him. Back at home, Oggy shouts out that he has an idea. The next scene, Bob and Jack look at Oggy who is now outside with a cricket bat in hand. As Oggy gives a thumbs up signal, Bob pushes the button and teleports right in front of Oggy, who splits Jack and Bob off during the particle process with a bat, which manages to work, they then begin to celebrate. Back at Egypt, Joey, now dehydrated from the heat, tries to hitch a ride to an oncoming car but drives pass him while the sand particles bury him. Oggy is later seen grabbing ice cubes from his fridge and pours it into a bowl right next to the now relaxed Bob and Jack, and to their bafflement they see Marky and Dee Dee, now encased in ice, (excluding Joey). Gallery Teleportation Remote.png Teleporting between fridge and table.png Jack's been teleported.png Oggy hears Jack and Bob combine.png Preparing to split.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)